An adjustable gondola shelving system is disclosed. The system has a plurality of dividers having openings for receiving pins or rivets. The dividers may be angled on the gondola. A product stop bar may extend over the top of the dividers. The product stop may prevent articles displayed on the shelf from being inadvertently pushed to the back of the shelf The product stop increases the rigidity of the dividers. The dividers may be altered in position with respect to the shelf depending on the article(s) being displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,108 to White discloses a merchandise display shelving arrangement which incorporates a first, gondola-type shelving unit with shelves intended to be loaded from the rear. The shelves may be inclined to promote gravity feeding of merchandise toward the front of the shelves. A second shelving unit is readily movable between a position in which it backs up to the first shelving unit and obstructs access to the rear of the shelves and another position in which it is spaced from the first shelving unit to create an aisle affording access to the rear of the shelves to facilitate loading of merchandise onto the shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,365 to Bustos discloses a shelving system comprising a gondola display having two rows of rear-loading shelves arranged back-to back. In one row of shelves, the shelves are hingedly attached to the gondola display, thereby allowing the shelves to be rotated away from the gondola. This exposes both the rear of the rotated shelves and the rear of the shelves located directly behind the rotated shelves, thereby allowing for easy rear-loading of product into both row of shelves at the same time. The present invention can also be used to allow for easy rear-loading of conventional gondola displays having a fixed base or bases. In such instances, a row of rotating shelf units, each having a retractable support wheel, is attached to one side of the conventional gondola. When these units are in their display position and when first rotated away from the gondola, the wheel is in a retracted position so that it is in contact with and can be rolled along the top surface of the fixed base. As the unit is rotated away from the gondola display and into its loading position, the wheel will extend downwardly from the bottom of the unit so that the wheel contacts and moves along the ground surface. In this manner, the retractable wheel is always available to provide support for, and facilitate the rotating movement of, the rotating shelf unit.
However, these adjustable shelving divider systems fail to allow a product to be stored and displayed in the manner described herein. A need, therefore, exists for an improved adjustable shelving divider system.